Mongke
How Mongke joined the Tourney Mongke was the leader of a Fire Nation freelance task group known as the Rough Rhinos and was the sole firebender of the group. Before he and his men left the Fire Lord's services after the Hundred Year War's end. Unhappy with Zuko being Fire Lord, Mongke decides to try and get the Rough Rhinos to impeach the young lord. Failing to take it to court, Mongke prepares to forcefully enlist a Delta Force operative named Truck for the deed. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Mongke stands atop his komodo rhino. After the announcer calls his name Mongke blasts fire while his komodo rhino roars as the camera zooms then says "Give up! You're completely surrounded!" Special Moves Riding Fire (Neutral) Mongke scoops fire to blast at his opponent. Torch Ride (Side) Mongke rides his komodo rhino at a ramming speed while his right hand burns like a flamethrower. Trample Horn (Up) Mongke makes his komodo rhino jump and slash its tusks. Flare Fence (Down) Mongke makes a circle of fire burn around him. Rhino Firegun (Hyper Smash) Mongke raises his roaring komodo rhino saying "Enough stalling! Round 'em up!" then blasts fire ten times whilst riding forward. Trampling Spark (Final Smash) Mongke's komodo rhino roars and Mongke says "Good. We'll have him in no time." then the rhino tramples its legs while Mongke whips fire around them eighteen times. Victory Animations #Mongke pets his komodo rhino and says "He's our prisoner now." then the komodo rhino chuckles. #Mongke handstands on his komodo rhino and blasts fire while the animal roars happily and he says "We've come to claim this village for the Fire Lord!" #*Mongke handstands on his komodo rhino and blasts fire while the animal roars happily and he says "Want to join the Rough Rhinos, or would you rather die?" (Truck victories only) #Mongke whips fire around him and says "Hmmph, is that all you got?" On-Screen Appearance Mongke and his komodo rhino rush to their starting point and he says "We're not here to give a concert. We're here to apprehend fugitives!" Special Quotes *Rough Rhinos, to the town! (When fighting Truck) Trivia *Mongke's rival is a Delta Force Sergeant First Class codenamed Truck. *Due to the death of Malachi Throne, Mongke shares his English voice actor with Bason. *Mongke shares his Japanese voice actor with Luke Skywalker, Paptimus Scirocco (in all his Mobile Suits), Wapol, Silver Neelson, Merak Beta Hagen, Steve Anita Smith, Zack, Arkillo, Brigadier General Lewis A. "Lo" Armistead, the Fist Master, Grim Reaper, Bob the Tomato, Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright, Classified, Captain Frye, Steelix, Haunter, General How and Broly. *Mongke shares his French voice actor with Afro Samurai. *Mongke shares his German voice actor with Susano'o, Stan Smith, Him and El Tigre. *Mongke shares his Arabic voice actor with Violator. *Mongke shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Twelve, Bert, Cleveland Brown, Jr. and Heatran. *Mongke is one of the few fighters to always fight on his or her mounted animal. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters